1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device with a space for accommodating a stylus and a connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced computer industry, knowledge can be interchanged, arranged and stored via digital information. A computer for displaying and storing the digital information becomes an important tool in modern society. A portable computer, such as a notebook computer, a person digital assistant, a global positioning system and so on, has advantages of small volume, slight weight and handheld convenience, so that a user can search, browse and store the digital information anytime and anywhere. Therefore, the portable computer is one of the best digital information platforms, and is an important issue of information industry. The portable computer has a multimedia interface, so that an external audio outputting device, such as an external earphone and a speaker, is equipped therewith. On the other hand, the multimedia interface is a human-based inputting interface, and a touch panel and a stylus are utilized for controlling the portable computer. Generally, the user moves the stylus to touch the touch panel, and the touch panel can output different control commands according to inducting position where the touch panel is pressed, so as to control operation of the portable computer.
The conventional portable electronic device includes an accommodating space formed on a lateral side of a casing for accommodating the stylus. A concave is formed inside the accommodating space for engaging with a protrusion of the stylus, so as to fix the stylus inside the accommodating space. In addition, the conventional portable electronic device further includes an audio socket formed on the lateral side of the casining, and the external audio outputting device is electrically connected to the audio socket for performing audio information having preferable quality. Thus, the conventional portable electronic device includes the casing whereon the accommodating space and the audio socket are formed. External aesthetic of the portable electronic device is deteriorated due to the accommodating space and the audio socket, and large mechanical space inside the casing is necessary for respectively accommodating the stylus and the external audio outputting device, so that volume and manufacturing cost of the conventional portable electronic device is increased.